Be Mine
by bbykon
Summary: Ketika si penyendiri Lee Taeyong dihadapkan dengan Jung Jaehyun, si kapten basket yang entah sejak kapan suka mengganggunya-atau mungkin menggodanya. #Jaeyong #Taeyong #Jaehyun #Doyoung #Taeil #Doil #Mark #Yuta #Ten #NCT


**Be Mine**

 **Jaeyong a.k.a Jung Jaehyun x Lee Taeyong**

 **NCT**

 **Humor-Romance**

 **Oneshot**

 **WARNING : CHEESY LINES EVERYWHERE!**

Siapa yang tak akan tertarik dengan kapten basket yang memegang predikat paling tampan satu sekolahan? Apalagi jika si kapten basket itu adalah salah satu anggota kumpulan siswa-siswa popular satu sekolah. Dimana siapa saja akan mengantri untuk mengajaknya kencan. Siapa yang tak tertarik pada Jung Jaehyun, yang selain tampan, ramah, pintar, jago dalam olahraga, juga satu-satunya penerus Jung corp, salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Seoul?

Mungkin hanya satu jawabannya. Lee Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong sama sekali tak tertarik dengan kehadiran Jaehyun di sekolah ini. Bukan hanya Jaehyun, Taeyong sama sekali tak tertarik dengan siswa-siswa lain di sekitarnya. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu bersama dua temannya yang merupakan teman satu-satunya Taeyong di sekolah ini. Taeyong tak suka keramaian. Ia juga tak suka orang-orang yang berpura-pura baik di depan tapi bermuka dua di belakang. Lebih baik ia hanya punya dua teman daripada ia bergabung dengan golongan itu.

Bahkan jika kau bertanya pada Taeyong apakah ia kenal dengan geng F4 sekolahannya, mungkin Taeyong akan bertanya balik apa itu F4.

Sebenarnya nama F4 itu diciptakan oleh siswa-siswa disana, dan diberikan pada empat siswa popular yang selalu bersama kemana-mana. Dan lagipula keempatnya juga anggota tim inti basket sekolahan mereka. Geng F4 sendiri terdiri dari Jung Jaehyun, si kapten basket dengan wajah menawan, Mark Lee si maknae blasteran yang tak kalah mempesona dengan Jaehyun, Nakamoto Yuta pemuda asal Jepang yang memiliki julukan ' _Healing Smile'_ , dan Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul atau yang dikenal dengan Ten, pemuda asal Thailand yang imutnya tak ada yang bisa menandingi.

Mungkin Taeyong hanya tahu Jaehyun dari keempat anggota F4 tadi. Sebenarnya Taeyong tak akan mengenal Jaehyun sampai ia lulus jika Jaehyun tak muncul di hadapannya pagi ini saat ia sedang duduk-duduk di bangku yang terletak di belakang sekolah.

"Hei,"

Seperti biasa, Taeyong akan mengabaikan siapa saja yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara. Tentunya Taeyong mengabaikan siapapun yang menyapanya tiba-tiba pagi ini. Meski dalam hatinya bingung karena tak pernah ada yang ke tempat ini sepagi ini kecuali dirinya.

"Ternyata menyendiri dalam keheningan seperti ini nyaman juga ya?"

Setelah mengabaikan sosok yang ikut duduk di sampingnya itu sepuluh menit lamanya, akhirnya Taeyong memilih berbaik hati untuk menatap si pemilik suara. Sedikit memundurkan wajahnya saat sadar bahwa si sosok asing itu tengah menatapnya dari jarak yang terlalu dekat menurutnya. Hanya sesaat, karena Taeyong kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam ikan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tapi akan lebih nyaman jika menikmati keheningan dengan pelukan hangat yang menyertai."

Lagi-lagi Taeyong menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok yang tak ia kenal itu. Dengan satu alis yang terangkat menanggapi ucapan sosok itu.

"Atau menikmati keheningan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dan berjalan-jalan di pinggir sungai Han."

"Kau sakit?" Taeyong akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sosok disampingnya tersenyum hingga menampilkan lesung pipinya ketika akhirnya berhasil mendengar suara Taeyong.

"Coba periksa dong. Kurasa sih badanku memang tak enak dari tadi pagi."

Tiba-tiba sosok asing di sampingnya itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat kearah Taeyong. Taeyong yang terkejut sontak mendorong sosok itu. Sialnya tenaganya hanya bisa menggeser sedikit tubuh itu. Persetan dengan tubuh kerempengnya yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

"Tampaknya kau memang sakit. Sakit jiwa." Taeyong memilih pergi dari tempat favoritnya itu karena tak mau melihat wajah menyebalkan sosok yang tak ia kenal sama sekali itu.

"Lee Taeyong, siap-siap kujemput kau di kelas untuk ke kantin bersama ya istirahat nanti! Oh ya, namaku Jung Jaehyun jika kau belum tahu!"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya dan tak berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya sama sekali untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Siapapun Jung Jaehyun, Taeyong harap ia tak mengganggu Taeyong setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaah.. akhirnya pelajaran sejarah berakhir juga!" Taeyong melirik malas sosok jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya. Dasar lebay. Mungkin itu yang dibatinkan Taeyong dalam hatinya sekarang.

"Tae, kau mau ikut aku ke ruangan Taeil hyung tidak? Aku ingin mengantarkan makan siang untuknya."

Taeyong menatap kotak bekal berwarna merah muda yang melihatnya saja sudah membuat Taeyong bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa harus pink?"

Doyoung, teman sebangku Taeyong sekaligus sahabatnya itu memasang cengiran yang menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. "Biar romantis."

Taeyong memutar bola matnaya sebelum menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kalau aku ikut ke ruangan Taeil hyung kalian akan mengacuhkanku. Tidak, terima kasih."

"Makanya cari pacar dong."

"Sendiri lebih baik."

"Jadi bujang lapuk baru tahu rasa."

"Aku masih 18 tahun, Kim Doyoung. Untuk apa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu jika kau masih bisa menikmati waktumu sendiri?"

Doyoung memajukan bibirnya, mau tak mau mengalah. Karena sampai kapan pun ia berdebat dengan Taeyong, tak akan ada habisnya. Ia juga harus buru-buru ke ruangan Taeil, si ketua osis yang sibuk. Yang untungnya mempunyai kekasih sepertinya yang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Yasudah, aku ke ruangan Taeil hyung dulu ya! Kalau aku sempat ke kantin akan kubawakan makanan untukmu. Lihat tubuh kurusmu, kau harus banyak makan, Tae!"

Taeyong hanya menatap Doyoung datar. Kesal ditatap seperti itu, Doyoung memilih segera pergi dari kelas yang sudah kosong ini menyisakan ia dan Taeyong.

"Jangan banyak melamun, nanti kesambet saat sendirian di kelas kan gawat. Tak kesambet saja sudah menyeramkan."

"Berisik. Cepat sana pergi!"

Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali oleh Taeyong juga Doyoung memang sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sendiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu kelas saat dirinya berpapasan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar hanya karena melihat wajahnya dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"J-Jaehyun?"

"Oh hei, Doyoung!"

Ingin rasanya Doyoung melompat kegirangan dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. _Hell,_ siswa terpopuler di sekolah ini tahu namanya!

"Ada apa kemari?" tapi Doyoung berpura-pura memasang _poker face_ miliknya. Ia sudah banyak belajar dari Taeyong mengenai bagaimana memasang wajah datar. Keahlian Lee Taeyong seorang.

"Apa ada Taeyong di dalam?"

Tapi _poker face_ miliknya tak bertahan lama. Kedua matanya sukses membulat seolah akan keluar dari rongga matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, lagi, ketika mendengar nama yang sangat tak asing untuknya itu. Dengan gerakan seolah _slow motion_ Doyoung menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang duduk di bangku paling belakang di kelas ini. Taeyong yang tak sadar bahwa ada pangeran tampan yang mencarinya dan asik dengan _earphone_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya serta kedua matanya yang terpejam.

Jaehyun tersenyum saat mengikuti kemana arah pandangan Doyoung. Disitu rupanya yang ia cari. Ia tak tahu kelas itu sepi dan hanya tinggal Taeyong dan Doyoung saja.

"Apa kalian tak ke kantin?" suara Jaehyun akhirnya menyadarkan Doyoung yang dengan cepat kembali menatapnya.

"Aku sih tidak. Aku ingin ke ruangan osis."

Jaehyun tersenyum jahil. "Mengunjungi kekasih tercinta ya?" membuat mata Doyoung lagi-lagi membulat sempurna. Tampaknya sekarang ia tahu kenapa Jaehyun tahu namanya. Jaehyun kan juga anggota osis di bagian seksi olahraga. Tentu saja ia tahu karena ia adalah kekasih si ketua osis.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya Jaehyun. Jika ingin bertemu Taeyong masuk saja. Bye, Jae!" tak ingin dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Jaehyun hari ini, Doyoung memilih untuk kabur segera dari hadapan Jaehyun. _Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Lee Taeyong._ Dan merutuki Taeyong dalam hatinya.

Jaehyun tak terlalu memusingkan Doyoung karena perhatiannya sedari tadi terfokus pada sosok yang masih tak bergerak di tempatnya. Bahkan Jaehyun mengira Taeyong benar-benar tertidur ketika ia tak bereaksi sama sekali saat Jaehyun duduk di bangku kosong di sampingnya.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin menghabiskan waktunya beberapa saat untuk menatapi wajah tenang Taeyong saat kedua matanya terpejam seperti ini. Wajahnya polos, tanpa dosa dan terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi mengingat ia sudah mengajak Taeyong untuk ke kantin bersama tadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

Tangan Jaehyun bergerak untuk meraih salah satu _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinga Taeyong dan memasangkannya di telinganya. Tersenyum saat yang terdengar adalah irama _hip hop_. Tak menyangka orang seperti Taeyong menyukai aliran musik _hip hop_ juga.

Merasa salah satu _earphone_ -nya terlepas membuat tangan Taeyong bergerak untuk mencari _earphone_ yang ia kira terjatuh itu. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan _earphone_ itu, Taeyong akhirnya membuka matanya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok menyebalkan yang tadi pagi mengganggunya lagi-lagi menunjukkan wajahnya dari jarak yang teramat sangat dekat. Tapi kali ini Taeyong beruntung bisa memukul wajah itu dengan buku tulis di atas mejanya.

"Auw.. Kenapa memukulku?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. "Masih untung tak kupukul dengan buku Sejarah."

Jaehyun meringis. Jika Taeyong benar-benar nekat memukulnya dengan buku cetak Sejarah yang tebalnya sudah menyerupai ensiklopedia itu, bisa-bisa Jaehyun langsung kehilangan wajah tampannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" disaat Jaehyun masih sibuk mengusap-usap wajah malangnya yang baru kena pukulan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan dari Taeyong, Taeyong sudah bertanya dengan nada sinis khasnya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi pagi kalau aku akan menjemputmu di kelasmu untuk ke kantin bersama."

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak percaya. Jadi ucapan Jaehyun tadi pagi tak bercanda?

"Dan karena kau sudah mau menungguku sampai kau tertidur seperti tadi, aku akan mentraktirmu dua porsi makanan yang kau suka di kantin."

"Siapa yang menunggumu? Aku tidak lapar, pergi saja ke kantin sendiri."

Taeyong yang lebih dulu mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Jaehyun tak menangkap Jaehyun yang cemberut. "Kalau kau tak pergi aku juga tak pergi."

Oh ayolah padahal Taeyong ingin sendiri saja di dalam kelas, kenapa pemuda ini malah keras kepala?

"Aku tak tahu kau suka hip hop."

"Darimana kau tahu aku- Oh, _shit._ " Taeyong tanpa sadar mengumpat saat ia melihat pasangan _earphone_ yang ia cari dari tadi terpasang di telinga Jaehyun.

"Dan pilihan lagu-lagumu sedari tadi asik. Aku tak tahu kau tipe orang yang suka terhadap musik."

Taeyong mengerang pelan. Kenapa pemuda yang berada di sampingnya itu begitu menyebalkan sih?

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih?!" Taeyong bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kesalnya. Tapi tetap saja, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tenang menanggapinya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Cepat katakan agar kau segera menjauh dariku."

Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya. Taeyong yang marah-marah seperti ini terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menonton pertandingan basketku minggu depan."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menontonku di pertandingan final nanti melawan sekolah Hanlim."

Taeyong tak tahu kenapa Jaehyun mengganggunya hanya untuk mengajaknya menonton pertandingan basket yang bahkan tak pernah menarik perhatian Taeyong itu. Taeyong tak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang berbau olahraga.

"Aku tak mau. Aku tak suka olahraga."

"Tapi aku tak akan semangat jika tak ada kau."

Taeyong mendelik sebal. "Sewa saja _cheerleader_ untuk menyemangatimu."

Bukannya menyerah, Jaehyun malah mendekat kearah Taeyong dan berbisik di telinganya. "Jadi, kau mau datang ke pertandinganku jika aku membelikanmu seragam _cheerleader?_ "

"Argh! Mati saja kau Jung Jaehyun!" Taeyong kali ini benar memukuli Jaehyun dengan buku Sejarahnya. Tak peduli jika badan Jaehyun bisa memar setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun memutar bola basket di tangannya dengan tak semangat. Mark sudah memergokinya menghela nafas panjang berkali-kali dari tadi. Tanpa bertanya sih sebenarnya Mark dan sahabat yang lainnya tahu kenapa Jaehyun uring-uringan seperti itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Lee Taeyong? Entah kenapa kegilaan Jaehyun terhadap Taeyong semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Semakin parah karena Yuta menyuruh Jaehyun untuk mulai melakukan aksi mari-menggoda-Lee-Taeyong. Yang parahnya dituruti saja oleh Jaehyun yang mulai gencar melakukan aksinya dari pagi tadi.

Sekarang Jaehyun malah uring-uringan karena Taeyong yang langsung kabur ketika melihatnya berjalan ke kelasnya sepulang sekolah tadi. Dan sialnya karena lorong kelas ramai dengan siswa-siswa bubar sekolah Jaehyun jadi kehilangan jejak Taeyong.

 _"_ _Bro,"_ Mark menepuk pundak Jaehyun. Yang hanya disahuti dengan gumaman oleh Jaehyun.

"Kalau kubilang Taeyong ada di atap sekolah kau percaya tidak?"

Bola basket di tangan Jaehyun berhenti berputar sebelum terjatuh memantul di tanah. Dengan cepat pemuda Jung itu menatap Mark antusias. "Benarkah?"

"Yah, coba cek saja kalau tak percaya."

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Mark penuh selidik. "Kalau aku tak menemukan Taeyong disana jangan harap kau bisa numpang _wifi_ gratis lagi di kamarku."

Mark membalas Jaehyun dengan tersenyum menantang. "Kalau aku benar kau harus mentraktirku _starbucks_ selama sebulan."

" _Deal._ "

 _Dasar anak konglomerat. Buang-buang duit seenaknya._ Mark berujar dalam hatinya.

" _Guys,_ waktu istirahatnya di perpanjang sampai aku balik ya!" Jaehyun berteriak untuk menginfokan anggota tim basket yang lainnya. Sebelum berlari menuju tempat yang Mark beritahu tadi.

Mark hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

 _To : Donghyuckie_

 _Baby, thanks infonya. Aku akan menjemputmu selesai latihan. Love ya :*_

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menikmati angin yang membelai wajahnya dan membuat rambut putih-ungu miliknya itu berantakan dan poni yang menutupi sedikit penglihatannya. Harusnya ia sudah sampai rumah dari tadi. Ini gara-gara Doyoung menagih penjelasan mengenai kenapa Jaehyun mencarinya saat jam istirahat tadi dan mengancamnya untuk tak pulang dulu. Dan sekarang pemuda jelmaan kelinci itu malah asik bersama kekasihnya di ruang osis sementara ia kedinginan di atap sekolah. Harusnya Taeyong pulang saja tanpa menghiraukan Doyoung. Sejak kapan ia jadi baik pada sahabat kelincinya itu?

"Rambutmu yang berantakan tak merusak kecantikanmu."

Tubuh Taeyong sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang datang dari arah belakangnya. Cukup sering Taeyong mendengar suara itu dari pagi tadi untuk membuatnya mengenali suara itu. Taeyong memutar bola matanya. _Dia lagi._

"Woah, kau terlihat lebih cantik dari jarak sedekat ini."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini Taeyong harus disuguhkan oleh wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sialnya ia sedang tak memegang buku atau apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memukulnya. Tunggu, tadi ia bilang apa? – _cantik?!_

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Jung Jaehyun.." Taeyong akhirnya balas menatap Jaehyun, dengan menghadiahi tatapan tajam yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun. Namja itu malah tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya kembali terlihat.

"Aku inginya kau. Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa terkejut sampai pupil matanya bergerak tak nyaman saat mendengar ucapan Jaehyun yang terdengar seperti gombalan basi. Untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja salah tingkah –yang ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa- Taeyong memilih membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaehyun.

Sayangnya, Jaehyun sudah melihat rona merah yang mendadak muncul di wajah Taeyong. Membuat pemuda Jung itu tersenyum semakin lebar sembari mengejar Taeyong dan menahan tangannya. Yang tentu langsung mendapat penolakan dari Taeyong yang langsung menghentakkan tangannya agar tangan Jaehyun terlepas.

"Kau ini tak ada kerjaan lain selain mengganggu ketenangan orang ya?" tampaknya sesinis apapun Taeyong berbicara tak akan mempan untuk Jaehyun.

"Ada kok. Kerjaanku yang utama adalah mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna di depanku ini."

Sial, kenapa disini mendadak panas? Membuat Taeyong ingin mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kudorong dari atap sekolahan ya? Biar besok satu sekolahan tahu kalau siswa menyebalkan bernama Jung Jaehyun tewas mengenaskan terjatuh dari atap sekolahan karena melakukan tindakan bodoh."

Oh Lee Taeyong, tampaknya ia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau proporsi tubuh Jaehyun sangat jauh berisi dibanding tubuhnya yang kerempeng. Ingin mendorong Jaehyun agar jatuh dari atap sekolahan? Mungkin Taeyong harus nge- _gym_ selama setahun dulu baru bisa mengimbangi Jaehyun.

"Tak perlu mendorongku aku juga sudah terjatuh dalam lautan pesonamu."

Tampaknya Taeyong benar-benar harus membunuh seseorang hari ini. Mungkin ia bisa membunuh Doyoung lebih dulu karena jika Doyoung tak menyuruhnya menunggu di sekolahan ia tak harus bertemu dengan pemuda paling menyebalkan sedunia ini.

Taeyong memilih untuk tak menanggapi Jaehyun dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu yang terhubung dengan tangga untuk turun dari atap sekolah. Tapi nampaknya Jaehyun belum puas mengganggunya dan menghalangi langkahnya dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Minggir."

"Aku minta nomor hpmu."

Taeyong menatap malas _iphone 6 plus_ yang tersuguh di depannya. Tadinya ia ingin menepis ponsel itu siapa tahu jika ponsel milik Jaehyun jatuh dan rusak pemuda menyebalkan itu berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada ide yang lebih bagus yang muncul di benaknya.

Taeyong merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Jaehyun dan mengetikkan nomor itu di ponselnya. Memberikannya pada si pemilik untuk menyimpannya. Taeyong bergidik ngeri saat melihat Jaehyun tersenyum semakin lebar. Selebar apa sih pemuda di depannya ini bisa tersenyum?

"Aku menyimpannya dengan nama Tiyongie~ Menggemaskan kan? Seperti yang punya nomornya, hehe."

Taeyong hampir ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jaehyun. Namun ia berusaha menahannya karena tak ada gunanya melawan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Lagipula terserah Jaehyun mau menamai kontaknya apa. Tak masalah kok dengannya.

Semoga Jaehyun tak menangkap pemandangan Taeyong yang tengah mengeluarkan seringaian licik. Tapi tampaknya Jaehyun terlalu sibuk dengan 13 digit nomor di layar ponselnya.

"Hei, mau kemana?!"

Taeyong mengerang. Kenapa pemuda itu sadar saat ia diam-diam kabur untuk pergi dari sini?

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kuantar. Tunggu."

Bodohnya Lee Taeyong yang diam saja menuruti ucapan Jaehyun dan menunggu pemuda itu untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lanjutkan saja latihan basketmu."

"Woah.. kau tahu aku sedang latihan basket dari tadi? Tuh kan, kau selama ini diam-diam juga memperhatikanku kan?! Jangan-jangan kau memandangiku dan yang lain berlatih basket dari atas sini?"

Taeyong memutar bola matanya. Hanya wajah saja yang tampan tapi otaknya bodoh. "Kau sedang memakai kaos dan celana basket. Tak mungkin kan kau sedang berlatih _cheerleader?_ "

Jaehyun melihat ke bawah dan meringis saat sadar kalau baju berwarna merah dengan strip putih itu masih terpasang dengan manis di tubuhnya.

"Dari tadi kau mengungkit soal _cheerleader_ terus. Apa perlu kukontak Jeonghan manager klub basket untuk memasukkanmu ke dalam _cheerleader_ tim basket?"

Mata Taeyong membulat. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal tanpa sadar sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang memekik tertahan melihat betapa menggemaskannya makhluk yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya itu.

"Tiyongie~ tunggu aku~"

.

.

.

.

Taeyong sedang menikmati makan siang tenangnya di kantin bersama Doyoung dan Taeil saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba seenaknya datang dan duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya. Membuat Taeyong tersedak saat sadar bahunya dan Jaehyun menempel.

"Makannya pelan-pelan dong sayang.. Tersedak kan." Jaehyun mengusap-ngusap punggung Taeyong membantu Taeyong meloloskan makanan laknat dari kerongkongannya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang air mineral di meja untuk menyodorkannya pada Taeyong.

Beruntung Jaehyun karena Taeyong sedang tersedak. Kalau tidak, ia bisa menusuk bola mata Jaehyun dengan sumpit di tangannya karena memanggilnya sayang seenaknya.

Mungkin bukan hanya Taeyong yang tersedak. Doyoung juga tersedak saat mendengar Jaehyun memanggil sahabatnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'. Membuat Taeil juga sibuk memukul pelan punggung Doyoung. _Kompak sekali kedua sahabat ini, tumben._ Pikir Taeil.

"Kau ini bisa tidak kalau datang tak seperti hantu tiba-tiba begitu?!" Taeyong akhirnya bebas dari daging ayam laknat yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya dan bebas untuk mendamprat Jaehyun.

"Kau sendiri datang tiba-tiba di kehidupanku dan membuatku gila tak melihat wajahmu sedetik saja."

Taeyong mengerang. Harusnya ia memesan minuman panas agar ia bisa menyiram pemuda gila di sampingnya ini.

Taeyong sebenarnya sudah punya antisipasi jika Jaehyun muncul lagi. Acuhkan saja pemuda itu sampai ia bosan. Ia kan paling jagonya mengacuhkan orang.

Dan Taeyong benar-benar mengacuhkan Jaehyun dengan kembali sibuk dengan makanan di depannya. Mengacuhkan juga tatapan Doyoung dan Taeil yang sedari tadi tertuju pada keduanya.

"Tae, aku ingin minta pertanggung jawaban darimu."

 _What?_

Taeyong dengan cepat menoleh ke sampingnya dan menatap Jaehyun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Semalam aku menelponmu dan suara ahjussi mesum yang terdengar. Kau tahu aku hampir mati ditempat saat mendengar suara ahjussi itu? Kukira kau sedang bersamanya dan sedang diperkosa olehnya! Aku hampir saja ingin pergi ke tempat ahjussi itu dan mengancamnya jika aku menemukanmu bersamanya."

Taeyong menelan ludahnya kasar. _Oh._ Ia cukup terkejut melihat kilatan marah di wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah menyeramkan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Ternyata ide memberikan nomor palsu ke Jaehyun bukan ide yang baik.

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku ya?" Jaehyun meninggikan suaranya. Membuat hampir sebagian siswa menoleh kearah mejanya. Membuat Taeyong merinding karena dihujani dengan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswa itu dan tatapan menyeramkan dari Jaehyun. Jangan lupakan Doyoung yang hampir pingsan di tempat dan Taeil yang juga tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ma-maaf.."

Sebuah kata asing yang bahkan tak pernah Taeyong ucapkan di hadapan Doyoung dan Taeil dengan mudahnya ia keluarkan di depan Jaehyun.

"Berikan ponselmu." Dengan nada memerintah dari Jaehyun membuat tangan Taeyong bergerak secara otomatis untuk merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarakn ponsel hitamnya.

Jaehyun mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Taeyong sebelum mengembalikannya kepadanya.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan nomor hpmu yang asli ke nomorku. Dan aku juga sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu."

Taeyong hanya menunduk sembari menerima ponselnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendekat dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat Taeyong mundur ketakutan. Sayangnya tangan Jaehyun lebih dulu menahannya agar tak menjauh. Wajah Jaehyun semakin dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga Taeyong harus menutup kedua matanya rapat agar tak melihat wajah menyeramkan Jaehyun saat ini. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun kembali. Ia lebih suka melihat wajah menyebalkan Jaehyun daripada wajah menyeramkannya.

"Kalau kukirimi pesan untuk kujemput setelah latihan basket dibalas ya, Tiyongie. Atau kau mau kuculik paksa di kelasmu?"

Sialan Jung Jaehyun.

"Argh! Kubunuh kau Jung Jaehyun!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau tak pernah mengangkat telepon dari Jaehyun."

Taeyong membanting tubuhnya malas di tempat tidur sahabatnya. Ah, rasanya lebih nyaman dibanding kasur rumahnya. Setidaknya sejak empat hari yang lalu setelah ia lebih sering bermain ke rumah Doyoung dibanding di rumahnya. Gara-gara Jung Jaehyun yang entah bagaimana bisa dapat alamat rumahnya dan selalu muncul di depan rumahnya setiap pagi untuk menjemputnya.

"Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali."

Taeyong memang sedang tak menatap Doyoung, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya itu tengah memutar bola matanya sekarang.

"Harusnya kuberitahu saja ia alamatku saat ia bertanya tadi di sekolah kau kemana."

Taeyong buru-buru melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menghampiri Doyoung. Menubruk sahabat kelincinya itu hingga terjatuh di karpet kamarnya dan bergelut dengannya. Jika dengan Doyoung, Taeyong masih bisa mengalahkannya.

"Ya Lee Taeyong! Kau berat tahu!"

"Bukankah kau selalu menyebutku kerempeng?"

"Ya! Turun dari atasku! Kalau Taeil hyung masuk dan melihat kita dalam posisi seperti ini dan salah sangka bagaimana?"

Mendengar ucapan Doyoung yang satu itu membuat Taeyong buru-buru menyingkir dari atas Doyoung. "Ewh."

Taeyong kembari membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Doyoung sembari memainkan boneka kelinci pemberian Taeil dengan melempar-lemparkannya ke udara.

"Kau tahu Jaehyun selalu menanyakanmu ketika kita bertemu di ruang osis. Lagipula dapat ide dari mana sih bersembunyi di ruang _janitor_ selama jam istirahat? Memangnya kau dekat dengan Goo-ssi si pesuruh sekolah?"

"Setidaknya ia diam saja dan tak berisik seperti Jaehyun."

"Kalau kau begitu terus Jaehyun bisa menyerah mengejarmu loh."

"Baguslah."

"Dan kau akan menjadi bujang lapuk."

Jangan salahkan Taeyong jika boneka kelinci di tangannya mendarat mulus di wajah Doyoung.

Disela-sela pembicaraan kecil yang lebih tepatnya disebut pertengkaran kecil antara Taeyong dan Doyoung, ponsel Taeyong bergetar menandakan satu panggilan masuk. Tak perlu untuk mengecek siapa yang memanggilnya Taeyong tahu kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Jaehyun. Jaehyun selalu memanggilnya saat jam segini.

Doyoung yang kesal melihat ponsel itu terus bergetar akhirnya mengangkatnya. Tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh yang diberikan Taeyong padanya.

"Halo?"

 _"_ _Ini siapa?"_

"Lah ini siapa?"

Entah Taeyong bisa tertawa atau tidak mendengar sahabatnya itu yang seperti orang bodoh. Sudah jelas tadi nama pemanggilnya Jaehyun pakai bertanya.

'Bukan suara Jaehyun.' Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Taeyong, Doyoung berbicara tanpa suara kepadanya. Membuat dahi Taeyong mengernyit.

 _"_ _Ini Mark."_

"Ah, Mark. Ini aku Doyoung, temannya Taeyong. Ada apa Mark?"

Mark? Siapa Mark? Dahi Taeyong semakin berkerut.

 _"_ _Ah, Doyoung. Apa Jaehyun ada di rumahmu?"_

Doyoung menatap bingung kearah Taeyong. Yang disambut dengan tatapan tak mengerti juga dari sahabatnya. Maka dari itu Doyoung memutuskan untuk mengubah mode teleponnya menjadi _speaker_.

"Memangnya untuk apa Jaehyun ke rumahku? Bukannya biasanya ia akan ke rumah Taeyong?" Doyoung pura-pura tak melihat Taeyong yang sudah meraih boneka kelinci lain dari kasur Doyoung untuk menimpuknya.

 _"_ _Tadinya sih begitu. Tapi kan Taeyong tak pernah ada di rumahnya jam segini. Makanya dia ke rumahmu."_

"Dia tahu rumahku?"

 _"_ _Hasil mengancam Taeil hyung."_

Doyoung yang kali ini bergerak mengambil boneka kelinci di dekatnya lebih dulu untuk menimpuk Taeyong. Gara-gara aksi petak-umpetnya dengan Jaehyun, ia dan Taeil jadi ikut terseret.

 _"_ _Tapi si bodoh itu lupa membawa ponselnya. Doyoung, kalau ia ditolak Taeyong dan mendadak putus asa jangan biarkan ia bunuh diri ya. Tunggu aku tiba di rumahmu. Ia mau menembak Taeyong malam ini."_

Haruskah Doyoung menimpuk Taeyong lagi karena sudah membuat rumahnya mendadak menjadi tempat bunuh diri yang cocok, atau haruskah Doyoung kasihan melihat wajah Taeyong yang sudah pucat seperti mayat.

"Memangnya Jaehyun sudah berangkat dari tadi?"

" _Ya, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Oh ya, bisa kirimkan alamat lengkap rumahmu ke nomor Jaehyun? Aku dan yang lain akan kesana untuk menjemput Jaehyun."_

Belum sempat Doyoung menjawab tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan eommanya dari luar kamarnya.

"Doyoung, ada temanmu disini! Cepat keluar!"

Doyoung terkejut saat Taeyong tiba-tiba melompat turun dari kasurnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel Taeyong di tangannya dan tanpa sengaja membuat tombol merah tertekan sehingga mengakhiri teleponnya dengan Mark. Doyoung bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara kamar mandinya yang dikunci dari dalam. Sialan memang Lee Taeyong.

Dengan erangan kesal Doyoung beranjak dari kasurnya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Ini masalah Taeyong kenapa ia yang harus mengurusnya sih? Ingatkan ia kenapa ia masih bersahabat dengan si _tsundere_ itu.

Doyoung membuka pintu kamarnya dan tampak wajah Jaehyun yang tampak tenang berdiri di belakang eommanya. Sangat tenang seolah ia tak sadar telah melakukan hal gila dengan mengunjungi rumahnya hanya untuk mencari Taeyong yang enggan bertemu dengannya.

"Nah, eomma tinggal ya. Silahkan mengobrol dengan Doyoung, nak Jaehyun. Tante senang Doyoung mengajak temannya selain Taeyong dan kekasihnya Taeil ke rumah. Tante kira ia hanya punya satu sahabat dan satu kekasih saja."

Jika bukan eommanya Doyoung sudah memutar bola matanya dari tadi. "Kalo kekasih cukup satu doang lah, eomma! Sudah eomma turun sana. Jangan mengganggu urusan anak muda. Oh ya, siapkan makanan yang enak ya untuk perayaan kecil malam ini. Akan ada beberapa tamu yang datang menyusul."

"Perayaan kecil?" Doyoung tersenyum misterius menanggapi tatapan bingung dari eommanya.

Jika ia sudah tidak tahan dengan permainan petak-umpet antara Taeyong dan Jaehyun, kenapa ia tidak mengakhiri permainan itu?

.

.

.

.

Sungguh jika membunuh tak dosa Taeyong sudah benar-benar membunuh sahabat kelincinya itu sekarang. Apa-apaan ia bilang sudah mengusir Jaehyun dan mengajaknya ke taman di belakang rumahnya untuk mencari udara segar tapi nyatanya malah orang yang paling ia hindari ada disana?

Dan apa-apaan dengan keadaan hening yang membuatnya bergidik sendiri seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Akhirnya. Taeyong bernafas lega setelah Jaehyun akhirnya buka suara. Namun seketika tersadar bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaehyun membuatnya skakmat.

"Aku tak menghindarimu."

"Bersembunyi di ruang pesuruh sekolah saat jam istirahat, berlari secepat kilat saat bel pulang berbunyi, subuh-subuh sudah tak ada di rumah dengan alasan piket setiap hari, dan pulang larut malam dengan alasan belajar bersama tapi malah bersembunyi di rumah Doyoung. Sudah jelas kau menghindari bertemu denganku."

Taeyong meringis. Kenapa Jaehyun tahu semua kedoknya untuk bersembunyi dari Jaehyun? Padahal baru lima hari ia menghindari Jaehyun.

"Kau juga tak pernah mengangkat teleponku. Atau membalas pesanku."

Taeyong ingat terakhir kali ia mengecek panggilan yang tak terjawab di ponselnya angkanya sudah mencapai 69 kali panggilan. Dan jangan lupakan ratusan pesan dari Jaehyun yang hanya ia buka tanpa ia jawab yang kebanyak isinya bertanya ia dimana dan ucapan _goodnight_ atau _morning_.

"Aku tahu aku mengganggumu. Tapi aku tak bisa mengelaknya, aku menyukainya saat aku berada di dekatmu. Ada perasaan aneh saat aku menunggumu di depan rumah berharap kau keluar dari rumahmu untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Atau saat aku menunggu teleponku kau angkat. Atau jantungku yang berdebar tak karuan menanti balasan dari pesanku yang kukirim. Nyatanya perasaan itu hilang begitu saja ketika kau tak kunjung keluar dari rumahmu. Atau kau yang tak pernah mengangkat teleponku. Dan ratusan pesan yang kukirim terabaikan begitu saja di kotak masuk pesanmu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti dirinya. Sejahat itukah ia pada Jaehyun?

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau tak pernah membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu? Tak bisakah kau menyisakan satu tempat kosong untukku seperti kau memberikan tempat kosong itu pada Doyoung dan Taeil hyung?"

Membiarkan seseorang masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, ya..

"Kalau kuceritakan kau juga tak akan percaya." Setelah sedari tadi diam dan hanya mendengarkan Jaehyun yang berbicara, akhirnya Taeyong ikut membuka mulutnya.

"Ceritakan. Biarkan aku mendengar semuanya."

Taeyong melirik sekilas Jaehyun yang menatap lekat-lekat kearahnya. Tatapan yang sejak pertama kali ia lihat membawa ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya. Takut akan terbawa oleh tatapan teduh itu dan terjebak di dalamnya selamanya.

Helaan nafas panjang lolos dari bibir Taeyong. Pemuda itu memeluk lututnya dan mendekapnya dekat dengan dadanya. Menumpukan dagunya pada tempurung lututnya.

"Aku suka sendiri bukan tanpa alasan, Jaehyun. Terlalu banyak kehilangan membuatku takut untuk membuka diriku pada orang banyak. Seandainya kau bertemu dengan kembaranku, mungkin kau akan memilih jatuh cinta padanya dibanding padaku yang dingin dan membosankan ini."

Jaehyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia kira ia tahu semuanya tentang Taeyong. Ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu yakin bahwa dirinya paham semuanya tentang Taeyong. Tapi, tahu Taeyong memiliki saudara kembar saja tidak.

"Tapi a-"

"Jangan memotongku sebelum aku selesai cerita. Mungkin untuk pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya kau bisa mendengarku berbicara panjang lebar."

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya segera dan memilih menunggu Taeyong untuk membuka suara lagi.

"Aku kehilangan saudara kembarku yang begitu ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja saat usiaku 10 tahun. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, bukan hanya saudara kembarku, tapi juga appa dan eommaku di hari yang sama. Saat mereka akan menghadiri acara lomba yang kuikuti waktu itu."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja dari bola matanya. Jaehyun yang melihatnya segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Taeyong dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Taeyong.

"Apa yang kau rasakan jika ketiga orang yang paling kau tunggu saat namamu dipanggil sebagai pemenang tak hadir di bangku penonton? Aku benar-benar marah dan kesal saat itu. Tidak sampai pamanku memberitahuku kalau mereka semua kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat lombaku. Dan saat itu, aku tak mempercayai ucapan pamanku. Tapi kenyataanya, pamanku benar dan aku tak bisa mengelak bahwa aku kehilangan tiga orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

Air mata perlahan jatuh di pipinya. Namun dengan sigap ia seka dengan lengan blazernya yang masih ia kenakan sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

"Aku tak pernah mempercayai siapa pun sejak tahu bahwa kecelakaan yang menyebabkanku kehilangan 3 orang yang kusayangi itu adalah pembunuhan berencana yang disusun oleh lawan bisnis appa. Bahkan entah bagaimana, semua perusahaan dan rumah milik keluargaku diambil dan hanya garis kuning yang menutupi rumahku yang kulihat saat itu. Beruntung aku masih punya paman dan bibi yang mau merawatku seperti anak mereka sendiri."

Jaehyun tak tahu jika bibi cantik yang selalu menyambutnya saat ia ke rumah Taeyong bukan ibu kandung Taeyong. Ia kira wanita berusia 40-an itu adalah ibunya.

"Tapi tetap saja, tanpa saudara kembarku aku merasa hari-hari yang kulewati sepi dan hampa. Aku hanya akan berdiam diri di kamar sepulang sekolah dan tak bermain dengan anak-anak lain di luar rumah. Dan itu terbawa sampai aku remaja seperti ini. Meski aku bisa membuka diriku pada Doyoung dan Tael hyung, tapi membuka diriku pada yang lain terasa masih sulit bagiku. Jadi Jaehyun, maaf jika selama ini aku selalu menghindarimu dan selalu dingin terhadapmu. A-aku minta maaf jika-"

Ucapan Taeyong dipotong oleh Jaehyun yang langsung menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa air mata yang sudah susah payah Taeyong tahan agar tak keluar jatuh begitu deras saat pundak Jaehyun terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya. Membuat ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Jaehyun tak berkata apa-apa. Menurutnya, yang Taeyong butuhkan kali ini adalah sebuah perlakuan hangat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Bukan kata-kata penenang. Karena bagaimana pun, Taeyong tak mudah mempercayai ucapan orang lain, seperti yang ia katakana. Trauma masa lalunya membuatnya terlihat dingin meskipun ia lemah di dalam.

Merasa cukup lama menenangkan Taeyong, Jaehyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk membuka bibirnya dan berbicara.

"Tak perlu minta maaf atas perlakuanmu. Berlaku dingin lah sesukamu. Aku akan mencoba menghangatkannya dengan perlakuanku terhadapmu agar hatimu menghangat untukku."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, ia menengeelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di pundak Jaehyun. Ia yang selama ini berlaku dingin tak sadar bahwa Jaehyun hanya berusaha untuk menjadi penghangat hatinya yang dingin dan mencoba mencairkan es yang selama ini mendekam di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin sama seperti yang Doyoung dan Taeil lakukan saat mendekatinya. Namun, yang Jaehyun lakukan terasa lebih special dibandingkan dengan apa yang Doyoung dan Taeil lakukan.

Taeyong dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Jaehyun menatap wajah jeleknya yang penuh air mata dan memerah karena terlalu lama menenggelamkannya di pundak Jaehyun.

Tapi Jaehyun dengan senyum lembutnya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang masih tak berhenti untuk mengalir. Bahkan Jaehyun tahu yang Taeyong inginkan. Untuk tak menyuruhnya berhenti menangis karena yang Taeyong butuhkan adalah menangis selama mungkin. Ia tak pernah meluapkan perasaannya dengan menangis sejak ia terakhir kali menangis di pemakaman kembarannya dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jaehyun.." Taeyong membiarkan bibirnya yang bergetar karena tangisan itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hmm?" Jaehyun membalasnya dengan menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dan membiarkan ibu jarinya mengusap melingkar di kedua pipi Taeyong.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Mungkin senyuman yang Jaehyun keluarkan malam ini adalah senyuman paling bahagia yang pernah ia keluarkan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Tak akan, Taeyong. Tak akan."

 _Ya, tak akan. Jaehyun tak akan membiarkan Taeyong merasakan pahitnya rasa penghianatan seperti yang ia rasakan delapan tahun yang lalu._

.

.

.

.

Jaehyun men- _dribble_ bola basket di tangannya sembari melewati beberapa pemain lawan yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Setelah mendapat operan dari Yuta, ia yang menguasai bola sudah memasuki daerah lawan.

Setiap detik yang berlalu terasa menegangkan di lapangan kali itu. Hanya tinggal lima belas detik yang tersisa hingga pertandingan berakhir dan tim sekolahnya ketinggalan dua poin dari tim lawan. Jika Jaehyun tak mengambil langkah yang tepat, timnya akan kalah disaat tinggal satu langkah lagi meraih gelar juara.

"JUNG JAEHYUN! JANGAN PERNAH BERBICARA PADAKU LAGI KALAU KAU TAK PULANG MEMBAWA PIALA!"

Jaehyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku penonton dan melihat Taeyong yang berdiri dan mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak tadi. Siapa yang sangka Lee Taeyong yang pendiam akan berteriak hanya untuk mengancamnya? Bahkan beberapa penonton yang merupakan siswa dari sekolahnya kehilangan fokus pada pertandingan dan menatap Taeyong dengan seribu tanya.

Beruntung Taeyong tak membuat Jaehyun kehilangan konsentrasi. Hanya sedikit mungkin, yang penting ia tetap mempertahankan bola di tangannya.

Ketika _time-board_ menunjukkan angka 10, Jaehyun mengeraskan rahangnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia berhenti di daerah _three-point._ Satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa membawa pulang piala turnamen basket kali ini. Dan tak mungkin Jaehyun melewatkan kesempatan untuk terus bisa berbiacara dengan Taeyong.

 _Shoot!_

Keeadaan studio hening ketika bola itu terlepas dari tangan Jaehyun dan melambung menuju ring yang berada cukup jauh di depan sana. Seperti adegan _slow motion_ dalam film, semuanya terjadi begitu lambat.

 _Dugh!_

Bunyi bola yang terpantul ke lantai itu sontak membuat tim Sopa, tim basket Jaehyun bersorak gembira. Bola yang Jaehyun lempar berhasil masuk ke dalam ring dan sekarang dibiarkan terpantul begitu saja di lantai lapangan _indoor_ itu karena menurut tim Hanlim, waktu tiga detik tak akan cukup untuk mengejar ketertinggalan.

Dan bunyi pluit panjang yang mengakhiri pertandingan membuat semua pemain tim Sopa, termasuk pemain cadangan dan pelatih berhamburan untuk memeluk satu sama lain merayakan kemenangan mereka. Bahkan mereka melakukan seleberasi dengan mengangkat Jaehyun dan melemparkannya ke udara. Si penyelamat mereka.

"Doyoung! Taeil hyung! Tim sekolahan kita menang! Jaehyun menyelamatkan tim sekolah kita!"

Taeyong memeluk erat Doyoung dan Taeil yang duduk di sampingnya. Doyoung menyambut pelukan tiba-tiba Taeyong dengan dumalan tak jelas walaupun dalam hati ia bersyukur dengan perubahan sahabatnya. Sementara Taeil, meski ia hadir saat menyaksikan bagaimana Taeyong dan Jaehyun berpelukan semalam di halaman belakang rumah Doyoung, tapi Taeil tetap saja terkejut melihat Taeyong yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam waktu beberapa jam saja. Padahal ia belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya setelah mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Taeyong berteriak sekencang tadi.

"Ya Lee Taeyong! Daripada memelukku dan Taeil hyung mendingan peluk tuh yang sudah nunggu dari tadi disana!"

Doyoung yang keki karena Taeyong tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya meski ia meronta-ronta sedari tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. Lagipula, ia sudah melihat Jaehyun yang berlari mendekati tempat penonton dan memisahkan diri dari timnya yang masih sibuk berselebrasi ria.

Taeyong yang mendengar ucapan Doyoung segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik untuk menemukan Jaehyun sudah berdiri di bawah tangga tempat penonton dengan nafas yang masih memburu serta keringat yang masih membasahi wajahnya.

"Jadi calon kekasih yang baik dan seka keringat si penyelamat tim sekolah kita." Bahkan Doyoung dengan seenaknya memberikan handuk yang entah ia dapat darimana dan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Taeyong. Setelah Taeyong menerimanya, Doyoung segera mendorong tubuh sahabatnya itu agar segera menghampiri Jaehyun yang tersenyum lembut dan setia menunggunya di bawah sana.

Setiap tangga yang ia turuni ia bisa merasakan betapa kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia kenapa sih? Masa bertemu dengan Jaehyun saja seperti ini?

Dan pada tangga terakhir kaki Taeyong benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi membuat tubuhnya oleng sehingga botol minum yang ia pegang dan handuk di tangannya terjatuh. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang siap terjatuh juga tentunya.

Tapi tubuhnya lebih beruntung daripada botol mineral dan handuk itu karena Jaehyun menangkapnya.

"Kau ini sengaja jatuh biar kupeluk seperti ini ya?"

Taeyong menyesal membiarkan botol minum di tangannya jatuh. Harusnya ia bisa menyiram Jaehyun dengan air dingin di dalamnya.

"Aku membencimu Jung Jaehyun!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Taeyong."

"Berhenti menggombal dan lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku!"

"Kau bilang kau akan terus berbicara padaku jika aku memenangkan pertandingan."

"Aku berubah pikiran. Ya! Jung Jaehyun turunkan aku!"

Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh ringan Taeyong di pundaknya dan membawanya kabur keluar lapangan.

"Kita ikuti tidak?" Yuta menyenggol Mark yang sedari tadi cengo memperhatikan adegan drama yang mendadak dipertontonkan gratis di depannya.

"Sudahlah _baby,_ biarkan mereka bermesraan dulu." Ten menimpali Yuta.

"Tapi kalau kita melewatkan acara mari-menembak-Lee-Taeyong kan sayang, _babe._ "

Tahu darimana Nakamoto Yuta seorang Jung Jaehyun akan menembak Lee Taeyong? Mungkin si pemuda Jepang itu ada benarnya. Mungkin ya, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 **END ^^**


End file.
